


Stargazing

by kidsOFtheFUTURE07



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by AskWillet's headcanon, It's already autumn, One Shot, So I thought it was time to post this, Vanellope Robinson AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsOFtheFUTURE07/pseuds/kidsOFtheFUTURE07
Summary: Violet learns the wonders of stargazing and why Wilbur loves it so much.
Relationships: Violet Parr/Wilbur Robinson
Kudos: 14





	Stargazing

Violet walked down the lane that led to the Robinson residence. It was nightfall already, and the swift breeze bounced her raven hair back and forth. She unrolled the sleeves of her navy blue sweater to cover her arms. She saw Spike and Dimitri getting nearer, and they started saying:

“Ring my doorbell Vi”

“No no, ring mine, that one will lift you up in the air"

Vi smiled, and rang Dimitri’s doorbell. She could hear them argue as she greeted Lefty and walked inside the house. She walked to Mrs. Robinson and smiled at her:

“Hi Mrs. Robinson,” she said. Franny turned around to see Violet walking to her. She got up the couch and left Frankie at the coffee table.

“Hi Violet,” she exclaimed and hugged Violet “How’ve you been? It’s kind of late for a visit isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I know, but I needed some help with my homework,” she said the lamest excuse she thought of “Do you know where he is?”

“Well, if he’s not in his room, he must be up at the observatory. You know how much he loves the sky”

“Oh right, I should have guessed,” Violet added, and walked to the stairs “Thanks Mrs. Robinson”

“Violet, I’ve told you a million times not to call me Mrs. Robinson. You make me sound old. Call me Franny,” she demanded

“Sorry, eh, Franny.” For some reason, calling her boyfriend’s mother “Franny” didn’t sound right for her, even though they had known each other for years now. She went upstairs to Wilbur’s room. She knocked, but received no answer. She opened the door, but the room was empty. She sighed, and decided to walk another flight of stairs. 

“Hey Vi, whatcha doin’ here?” someone startled her. She turned around and saw Tallulah right behind her, holding her little monkey “Wanna come play chargeball?

“Maybe later. Hey, Lulah, have you seen Wilbur?”

“Up at the observatory again.”

“Thanks Lu-“

“Oooohhh” they heard a childish voice behind them. 

“Hi Van” Violet said grudgingly

“Seriously Van, again? And you too Laz?” Tallulah said, annoyed

Laszlo and Vanellope jumped from behind and sang teasingly “Wilbur and Violet sitting in a tree, kiii-ssing-“ and started running away

“Come back here, you boneheads!” Tallulah yelled, and ran after them. Violet didn’t follow. She knew Tallulah would give them what they deserved, so she kept going. She finally arrived to the observatory. 

It was always amazing for her to walk in, ever since the first time she came to the Robinson home. The room was filled to the top with Cornelius’s inventions, all shinning with the dim light the stars provided through the cristal ceiling. It made the atmosphere somewhat…romantic? She kept walking, looking in between the machines to see if Wilbur was somewhere.

Right in the middle of the observatory, Wilbur was lying in a blanket watching the stars, completely lost and oblivious to the rest of the world. He looked so peaceful, like the calm before a storm.

“Hi”. Violet sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled. She lay down on the blanket, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at the sky.

“The stars look beautiful tonight,” he whispered, high enough for Violet to hear, and she turned her head around a little.

“Sure they do,” she said looking at Wilbur, who smiled weakly. “You know, I never thought you’d be the kind of guy who stargazes”

“I’m full of surprises, ain’t I?”, he said jokingly “It just…relaxes me. I come here every time I feel stressed or anxious. I lay the blanket here and stare at them until I feel calm”

“You get a good view. No wonder this is relaxing”

“Yep. It’s like the secret to my chill. I can stare at the stars for hours as long as I come down for dinner. It just makes me wonder…”, he sighed “8 planets in our solar system, millions of planets in the whole galaxy, billions of galaxies, trillions and trillions of stars and counting, and all of that only for us? I don’t know, I don’t think we’re alone out here. We just haven’t figured it out”

Violet looked at Wilbur in awe. How the light shined on his chestnut eyes and on his jet black hair, he looked so beautiful. And with that awe-struck face he looked so peaceful. It was totally opposite to the usual spinning planet that Wilbur was, and yet, it was okay. This kind of things reminded Violet how much he loved him.

Then he turned around and looked into her eyes. Violet felt like she blushed a little.

“Have I told you your eyes remind of the night sky?”

Violet chuckled. “You had to pull out your pick-up line, didn’t you goofball?” She rolled around to meet his eyes.

“I’m just saying what’s true,” he said, and he leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too, and they kissed. It was short, but passionate. Violet curled herself around him, entangling their feet together, and Wilbur placed his arm around her, embracing as they watched the stars upon them.

“The stars are sure more beautiful tonight”, Violet thought.


End file.
